Councils are not meant for chiefs
by JulietCharlie
Summary: Set after the Last Alliance. Thranduil has become king and has his first official visit to Imladris. Fwirl is my own character, she will be discribed better in future chapters


"Honestly Fwirl, can't you stay calm for more than a moment. For Valar's sake your how many millennia old? Can you focus on the task at hand?"

" of course not Salilari I am a march warden and have too many responsibilities than to deal with a fool like you," the young female of the council leaned forward smiling suggestively. Her silky red hair covered most of her face, while the older elf glared furiously face on the brim of hatred.

" marchwarden that is enough , but she is correct Salilari with that window there she does tend to watch her warriors that are injured and been brought into the halls of healing." King Thranduil cut in raising an eyebrow to silence the bickering pair. The Marchwarden drew a long breath and continued her speech.

"Sorry about that counselors as you can see orc attacks have grown more and more frequent. But the frequency of these attacks are not aimed at our land but are merely a gathering of forces in the south. My wardens are intercepting these small orc parties in hope of discovering why? And yes my King, I have discovered the reason behind such orc movements , the necromancer intends on marching upon the Golden Wood."

" Absolutely not!" chief advisor Garondin arose immediately. " If we do not march soon Lord Celeborn will loose a war that could harm our people!" she countered.

" Enough the both of you. Fwirl is right lordship of Lothlorien fell to lord Celeborn and it is a major concern for the orcs marching. But marchwarden will the people of this land follow you back into battle.?"

" Of course they will sire, it will not be that hard to convince them otherwise. After all, We are fighting on our territory…"

" Haldir! Pull them back theres to many!" Lord Celeborn bellowed over the orc screams. " Retreat! Retreat!" The marchwarden grabbed at limping elves and pulled them along in his haste to return to the woods. He looked around as the orc calls died away and fellow elves disappeared amongst the foliage. " Report," he called to the nearest elf as he entered the clearing used as headquaters.

" They're invading from every corner sir, we haven't lost anyone yet but many elves are becoming injured. Even with the warriors of Imladris we are no match for the force of orcs from the mountain." He rambled off looking into the sky for hope. The stars blanketed the black abyss with a lying cetainity. Many others attained many injuries and lay about the clearing. Healers moved about fast sending mortally wounded back to Caras Galdahon for further treatment.

"He's right Haldir even with my soldiers it is not enough," Glorfindel appeared behind, " I think we should begin an evacuation or face the orcs at full force at dawn."

" If that is the only why mellon-in let us buy the people time to escape," Lord Celeborn joined in the conversation with Elrond at his heels. The elf lords glanced around, this orc threat was too much they had to do something fast. A small sparrow twittered silencing the clearing. Many creatures had ran at the smell of orcs but this little one barely a shadow in the night sang happily as it fluttered around.

" I think that is an omen to fight," Elrond spoke up. " I agree" Haldir softly watching the bird land upon his younger brothers finger. The others agreed nodding silently and walking away to prep individuals guards for war.

That dawn the elvish army advanced rapidly upon the rest orcs, boasting of how they would taste elf flesh once again and betting how long it would take the goblin king to join the war. Celeborn froze, _reinforcements? We have to attack now!_ He sent the signal to Haldir and the army sent a hailstorm of arrows towards the orc enemy. The immediately returned to fighting line. Faces of elves illuminated the battle field slaughter the foul creatures. In only took moments to slaughter the entire mass. But in the distance drums sounded in the deep, it was still too early to hope that the sun would rise and end the battles. The fear of goblins spread quickly amongst the powerful elves. Globins were stronger , quicker and smarter then the average orc which made them a deadly foe.

The clear elvish trumpets sounded reforming the lines under the boughs of the ever viligent trees. Haldir took his position and the head of the line, Glorfindel on his Left, Celeborn on his right and Elrond to the left of Glorfindel. The goblins crested the hill slowly diliberatley surveying the field to their right and to their left lay bodies of lesser breeds. They could smell what orc blood littered the ground. Haldir felt himself tense, everyone froze. A clear wolf howl sounded echoed by the sound of frightened birds, Celeborn felt the trees groan and churn in the wind. They had reacted to the fight, the sun rose silently over the trees spilling onto the battle field.

In the centre of the battlefield stood a small hooded figure holding a gleaming mithril sword. The person was defieant to the last stance.

"You shall not pass," a cool feminine voice warned the goblin king. The horrid looking creature smirked then laughed.

" Whatza uz goin do 'bout it?" he commanded. The goblins snickered. All the elves of Lothlorien looked nerviously around the trees were laughing and overjoyed! Celeborn could not believe his ears. The Noldor were as puzzeled as ever when Elrond look silently at his future father-in-law _who is she?_

"I may do whatever I wish filth of Morgoth," she shot back coyly. " Do you know who I am, because you should be trembling in your ugly boots…if you wear any."

"Silence girlie"

"Be it as you wish"she continued. Celeborn grew nervous the trees were in hysterical fits chanting the word fwirl.


End file.
